The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling-down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling-down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.
For example, there is a growing need to perform higher-resolution lithography processes. One lithography technique is extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL). The EUVL employs scanners using light in the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) region, having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm. One type of EUV light source is laser-produced plasma (LPP). LPP technology produces EUV light by focusing a high-power laser beam onto small fuel droplet targets to form highly ionized plasma that emits EUV radiation with a peak of maximum emission at 13.5 nm. The EUV light is then collected by a collector and reflected by optics towards a lithography exposure object, e.g., a wafer.
Although existing methods and devices for generating EUV light have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for increasing power conversion efficiency from the input energy for ionization.